All-terrain vehicles are becoming increasingly popular and most are constructed for carrying one or two persons, but little provision has been included to enable an all-terrain vehicle to tow a trailer or other vehicle or to carry bulky loads.
In addition, those vehicles (other than full size passenger vehicles) which may be operated under off-road conditions usually are not provided with adequate supporting structure for attaching conventional towing or load carrying structures thereto.